


是非人世死与不朽

by KitschStatue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Gangbang, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 人们爱他，不仅仅因为他仁慈，他强大，也因为他冷酷。这冷酷是非人世的美。





	是非人世死与不朽

阿斯加德的黑夜，仙宫像孤立在星海中间的一块金色礁石。

窗未关紧，夜风呼啸，除此之外天地一片寂静。

邪神凑近自己的哥哥，亲昵地吻他的耳尖，你这次回来后有点不一样了，他说道。

雷神没有否认。就像确认仍然关系亲密的固定环节，他们亲吻，做爱。性高潮的余韵里，洛基说我们做了这么多次，或许你早该怀孕的。

索尔依旧没有回答。洛基的手心覆上他汗津津的脊背，冰凉的指尖顺着脊柱一节节按下去。是不是你爱着的那些凡人惹你生气了？我的雷神，告诉我他们犯下了什么罪？邪神劝诱般说道，我知道一个人永远不可能犯下那种连神之爱都无法饶恕的弥天大罪。难道这世上有什么超出神之爱的范围的罪孽吗？

我不认为你真的不知道。雷神说道，你只是假装不知道我，就像我也假装自己不知道你。

邪神的吻里，索尔闭上眼睛，想到发生的一切——

 

太阳几乎要把山峰压下地平线。死气沉沉的荒原里，迁徙的部族如同一滩半焦的蚁群。忽然一道闪电劈过无云的天空，这将燃未燃的磷面划出亮白的冷火。雷云翻滚，天穹为之俯首，灼烫的空气被撕开缝隙，这余火灰烬般的边陲星球迎来了雷神。

于是这里的人们第一次见到神。但被流放至此的雷神神力尽失，空有一身膂力，却不能为他们带来雷电与暴雨。

仁慈的神，请救救我们。这话刚一说出口，那些人就羞惭万分，将头低得像要从脖子上掉下来。毕竟他们甚至没有一件像样的祭品。

此时的神还不明白某些死亡不可推迟规避，于是许下了轻易的诺言。

太阳不知疲倦地烤灼着大地。这永恒的活火里，落难的神带着人找寻还未干涸的水。他们的食物和衣服满是空气里那种甜腻的焦糊味，毒虫黑压压一片，不分昼夜地叮咬人们汗水混着泥土的皮肤。

即使有神的庇佑，人们也不可避免地一个个消瘦，垂头丧气，有气无力地继续这不知何为尽头的迁徙。这逃难者的队伍很长，像条半死未死的长虫，慢吞吞地爬行在石灰一样雪白的天空和煤一样燃着的黑色大地之间。

又死了几个人的时候，流言开始传播。有人抱怨这神是个灾星，是他故意把人们带到了这里，想要毁灭他们。有人开始向别的神祈祷，状如梦呓。还有人觉得这惩罚本就是被雷神，这个神界驱逐的罪人带来的。

最后的几天，太阳没有露面，厚厚的云层亮如熔银。透过闷热的空气看去，那扭曲的光亮甚至比阳光更刺眼。

幸存者已经不多了。他们都明白自己死定了。他们看向雷神，看向他们曾经的希望，发现这神明原来既可怕又不可怕。某种低劣的默契中，群蝇向雄狮扑去。水草丰盛的时候，他们曾经见过的，在一片沼泽地，毒蝇钻进狮子的嘴里、耳朵里、鼻孔里，最终将它毁灭。

现在欲望与高热烧红了所有人的脸颊。或许人都希望触碰神，然后就去死。这最大的成功之中有一种至福，让人渴望着毁灭。不管怎样，死亡的阴影越来越近了。他们干渴、疲惫，沉重的肉体快要跟不上灵魂。他们如抓紧水上浮木一般抓紧雷神，妄图幻想自己抓住了那抓不住的极乐。

雄狮倒下了。这些人中许多都是第一次直视雷神。他们震慑于尘灰未使雷神的金发暗淡半分，震慑于那张脸孔、那具躯体非凡的美。操，有人小声说，他真的是一位神。

 

落难的神就这么被凡人拉进尘土里。他挨饿多日却依旧强壮结实的身体被打开，两人摁住他的胳膊和腿，神狼狈却矜傲，像个肮脏小巷里被奸污仍要昂着头的处女。但当第一个人掰开这天上神明的大腿，把大拇指摁进神湿润的小洞，他会发现这判断是有点部分失误的。

没过多久，这里还活着的凡人就都会意识到，这位神虽然拥有尺寸令人羡慕的性器，却不知何时已被调教成了用后面就能高潮的荡妇。

傍晚的时候，神的肚子里被灌满了精液，给予所有人快乐的肉洞已经不像最初那么紧了。

漫长的迁徙仍在继续。神是他们的引路人，也是他们公用的婊子。他坚不可摧，又柔软温暖。人们同时带着畏惧和轻蔑在他身上留下各种痕迹。他很适合被标记，就像那对乳头天生就该被穿上金属环一样。

没过多久，神的肚腹开始隆起。人们自然不会知道那是谁的种，他们用眼角偷瞄着腹部肿胀如有一团不洁增生的神，纷纷猜测起来，说不定来这里之前他就被操过，正是因为怀上了其他神的野种才被流放到这儿的。

种种不堪的狂想中，每个人腹下的阴茎充血。又一轮施暴开始。人看着神明不正常的肚子，像是第一次在神身上认出自己，恨不得献出所有血和吻，献出身上所有还能硬起来的部分，把灵魂都献到神脚下。

雷神只是看着他们，看着这强暴了自己又爱着自己的众人，谦逊与高傲融合在同一种微笑里。

于是众人不用任何提醒就意识到了神并不在意。神不在意他们的爱，不在意他们长久的轮奸，也不在意是否怀孕。说不定已经有无数人以膜拜之名占有过这具光辉的肉体，也许以后还会有无数人这样做，一次又一次。或许那是个死胎，或许那根本就是人类陷入了幻觉，那是一位神，没有人能在他不愿意的情况下强迫他孕育。人类的自我神话可以被打碎了。他们根本不是一个个独特的、可以给神留下什么的个体，他们只是无关痛痒的蚂蚁，是趁雄狮休憩时弄乱它毛发的蚂蚁。

最后一天，太阳落了，仿佛烧红了的云彩的金边熄灭了。大雨倾盆，雷云涌动。

一夜不眠，翌日清晨，人们扑进新生河谷湿润的泥土，鼻尖嗅到久违的潮气，把干裂的嘴唇贴紧刚冒出的湿润草尖。生活继续，生存、挣扎、死亡，过往的一切皆付梦中。

 

他们最后找了你很久。洛基的话将他拉回现实——他们当然想再看看你，看看这如约实现了他们愿望的神。想必他们要忐忑不安很长一段时间，才不得不接受事实，神不会去特意踩死几只蚂蚁。

但是你会，洛基。

邪神笑起来，你刚才不是还说要假装自己不知道吗？好了，他看向兄长那双蓝眼睛，你就是为了这个才生气？

索尔俯下身去吻他，撕咬般的吻里他们尝到彼此血的味道。欲望的火再次燃起。

呻吟、低喘，雷神仰起头，汗水和眼泪一起滴下，颤着手按在小腹上，察觉生命的气息正在形成。

如果你真的怀孕，洛基说，你猜被流放的是你还是我？

雷神闷声回答他，很快你就知道了。

洛基从这话里察觉到什么，看着索尔，他的兄长，现在骑跨在他身上的雷神，这带着选择的自由，在按照自己想要的来折磨自己的神——这和他相同又截然不同的存在，这彼岸的绝对者，自足、超越时间、日常的思想和经验范畴无法把握，根本无需外物来补充或提升他自身永恒自足完美性的神——

未来的某一天他们可能会反目，也可能会杀死彼此。洛基想，现在或许他们还会被一起扔出去。但不管怎样，在这一秒里，雷神真正爱着自己。洛基因此不一样了，他被这种可怕的爱选中了。他不知所措起来。如果可以、只是如果，如果他能永远爱他？或者，如果他能恨他？那岂不是比爱要更来得长久、更激烈和鲜明吗？仿佛是被闪电击中，洛基第一次意识到，人们爱他，不仅仅因为他仁慈，他强大，也因为他冷酷。这冷酷是非人世的美。

祭坛上最后一个祭品之火在神的光辉里缓缓熄灭了。

洛基发狠般操他，吻他，抚摸他，无声地哭起来。他突然想到自己杀掉那些凡人的时候。

你们马上就要死去了。当时他这样宣告着，但或许你们可以最后想象一下，想象多年后，你们会从自己的梦身上认出神来，从你们的绝望中认出神的微笑来，透过你们的耻辱认出神的伟大来，犹如婴儿透过未睁开的眼皮认出世界的真面目来。

我祝愿被你所爱的都死与不朽。他盯紧雷神的眼睛，那双万物都不会在其中停留，一视同仁地看着所有人的蓝眼睛，对自己说道——去吧，去毁灭吧。落在永生的神的手里是可怕的*。谎言之神，为这谎言而死吧，它是比真理还美的。

 

*圣经希伯来书 第十章第三十一节


End file.
